


i would call this "The Proposal" but i already have a fic called that

by impravidus



Series: tumblr asks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adults, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gay Harley Keener, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Precious Peter Parker, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impravidus/pseuds/impravidus
Summary: prompt: Can you do something where peter is late to come home from patrol and Harley is worried?
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: tumblr asks [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666978
Comments: 6
Kudos: 205





	i would call this "The Proposal" but i already have a fic called that

Harley stared at the clock, leg bouncing in anxiety as he drummed his fingers on the table anxiously. He stared at the spread on the table with a melancholy disappointment. It’s fine. It’s not like he spent the afternoon cooking Peter’s favorite balsamic chicken carbonara and went out to get his favorite sparkling lemonade from Queens and set the table and lit so many candles that it was a near fire hazard.

But, he wasn’t upset. No, he wasn’t upset at all. He was worried. He was worried because he told Peter to do an early patrol and be back by supper. He was worried because that was three hours ago, and the pasta was now cold and the sparkling lemonade was lukewarm and flat. He was worried because no matter how distracted Peter could be, he was timely and always made sure he would shoot Harley a text.

A knock at the door broke Harley from his thoughts. With furrowed brow, he walked to the door, calling out a, “who is it?”

“I left my keys inside and I can’t come through the window,” Peter said from the other side.

With even more confusion, Harley opened the door, jaw dropping at the sight. Peter was in a full tuxedo, hair done nice, a bouquet of roses and baby’s breath in one hand a boston cream pie in the other.

“What is this?” Harley asked.

Peter smiled nervously. “May I come in?”

Harley nodded, opening the door. 

Peter froze at the sight. “You made…”

“Yeah, I did. It’s a little cold, but we can, we can just microwave it.”

“I’m so sorry I’m late. It was supposed to be a short patrol, but I got stabbed and I…”

“You got stabbed?!” Harley exclaimed.

“Yes, I did, but it’s healed now. But I had to wait for it to heal before I put on the tux and then I had to get the flowers and boston cream pie from the bakery and I…”

Harley cut him off with a kiss. “I love you.”

Peter grinned, lovestruck. “I love you too.” He set down the flowers and pie. “And I, uh, oh boy, I had this all planned out. It was gonna be great. But, I…” Peter got on one knee.

Harley’s smile fell. “No. Don’t you dare. Don’t do it.”

“Do what?” Peter asked, heart dropping.

“ _I_ was supposed to ask _you!”_ Harley pulled a ring box out of his pocket, getting down on one knee. “Now stand up! I wanna do it.”

“Well, what if I wanna do it?” Peter asked.

“I was here first!”

The two paused, barking out hysterical laughter. The two embraced, happy tears falling down their faces, as they both said, “Yes, I will marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to chat, my Tumblr is [official-impravidus](official-impravidus.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you want to join a Parkner Discord, click [here!](https://discord.gg/vztSVpg)


End file.
